


Муха-шлюха

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Curtain Fic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Xenophilia, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Мадам Муха знает, что подчинённые зовут её Муха-Шлюха, но ей это не мешает. Пока они приносят ей деньги и достаточно вежливы, глядя ей в лицо, плевать что они говорят за спиной.





	Муха-шлюха

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогая Ритсу! Я не умею по-человечьи выражать то, как для меня значимо наше общение и твоя поддержка, так что выражу так как умею - исполню твоё желание!) С Днём Святого Валентина)
> 
> Гауромидас - самая крупная из всех существующих мух. И самая редкая.

Мидас курит трубку. Она ещё не так стара, чтобы та давала ей статус в глазах клиентов, и с сигаретами управляться быстрее, но Мидас предпочитает именно трубку. Пока её набивает всегда можно нормально размять лапки, а клиент помаринуется, подождёт, с желаниями определится и решит — надо ли ему отдавать сумму в три раза больше за то, чтобы подержать саму Мадам Муху за чёрное крылышко во время соития, или всё-таки он обойдётся какой-нибудь молоденькой гусеничкой вроде Сладенькой и хватит.

Да, трубка — хорошая вещь. Можно как следует поразмыслить, пока раскуриваешь её, размышляя о том, что размер в их бизнесе имеет значение. Вот, сама Мидас муха настолько большая, что у неё даже подопечные девочки-мушки мельче её раза в четыре, а то и больше, и любая из них выглядит так, будто годится Мухе только на завтрак.

— Мидас! Мидас! — юный, по комариным меркам, пронырливый Джейсон спархивает в её покои без стука, и тут же прячется за дверь, слыша яростное, тяжеловесное жужжание, которое вырывается у хозяйки борделя, перекрывая его слабый, почти неразличимый писк.

— Ну? — хмыкает Мидас, и вдыхает дым из трубки, заполняя свои лёгкие.

— Там наши новенькие опять разодрались! — со скоростью пули выдаёт Джейсон, заставляя Муху покачать головой и вздохнуть.

Вот так всегда — берёшь на работу пару богомолов, заключая с ним контракт до встречи с «настоящей любовью», которая откусит ему голову и прокормит его тушкой потомство, а они норовят друг друга искалечить.

— Вот чёрт, — вздыхает Мидас, оставляя клиента одного в своих покоях. Унести он оттуда всё равно ничего не сможет — не зря же у неё главный по всем финансовым делам Эйрис — прекрасная паучиха, сети которой настолько липкие, что сама Мидас в свой сейф старается лишний раз не соваться.

— Я самый быстрый, вот меня за тобой девочки и послали, — докладывается Джейсон, пока они летят на место драки.

Это правда — комары у них и есть самые быстрые. Не только в плане скорости — в её борделе комары делают лучший минет. Отсасывают так отсасывают, только успевай считать прибыль. Одна проблема — хрупкие мальчишки меняются больно быстро, а вот их дамы слишком в еде переборчивы. Ну и да ладно, Мидас не настолько жадная, чтобы заводить себе отдельный этаж под комариные радости.

— А ну разойтись! — крылышки за спиной создают такое яростное жужжание, что перекрывают недовольный богомолий стрекот. — Вы опять начали?!

Два зелёных самца разлетаются по разные стороны коридора, но смотрят друг на друга яростно.

— Ой, простите, — замечает посетительница, такого же зелёного цвета, что и Рик с Адамом, только больше их раза в два, и высотой почти с саму Мидас. — Мне так жаль, что всё это произошло!

— Ничего, мадемуазель, — хмыкает хозяйка борделя, не переставая следить за готовыми кинуться в лапы их особой посетительнице идиотами. — Наши парни просто очарованы вашей красотой, так что вы вольны сами выбрать кого-то из них, кто придётся вам больше по вкусу.

Двоякость фразы известна всем присутствующим — эта огромная богомолиха сожрёт кого-то из её подопечных сегодня, да, вне всяких сомнений. Но прежде она отвалит за это круглую сумму.

— Но они оба такие милые! — в ответ на её слова возбуждённый стрекот нарастает, но Мидас оправляет подтяжку на своей ножке, явно не видя в этом никакой проблемы, и показывая — вопрос только в цене. Если эта посетительница владеет достаточной суммой, то кто такая Мидас, чтобы запрещать им кончить жизнь таким прекрасным способом? Тем более, что их контракт с Риком почти иссяк, а недовольный, особенно сердитый Адам приносит ей больше проблем, чем прибыли.

Новая затяжка заставляет табак тлеть в трубке, и у самки богомола есть достаточное время, чтобы обдумать своё решение. Чёрная трубка сливается с её телом, и оттого, слабый тлеющий огонёк внутри смотрится как звезда, за которой следят все присутствующие.

Мидас курит невозмутимо — она знает, что дама согласится, и что сегодня её сейф пополнится на очередную крупную сумму, потому что эти два самца слишком хороши, чтобы клиентка смогла от них отказаться. Так же, как ни один из их геев не может отказаться от секса с Джейсоном, ведь тот слишком маленький, слишком миленький и податливый.

— Держите! — целый кошелёк следует в руки Мидас, и она придирчиво пересчитывает купюры, останавливая рванувшуюся парочку жёстким размахом своих крыльев.

Хорошо, что она родилась такого великолепного размера, что этого достаточно. Выше всех, она долгое время была главной жемчужиной борделя до того, как завела собственный. Трахаться, впрочем, она не перестала, просто ловя кайф от самого процесса.

Мадам Муха знает, что подчинённые зовут её Муха-Шлюха, но ей это не мешает. Пока они приносят ей деньги и достаточно вежливы, глядя ей в лицо, плевать что они говорят за спиной.

— Прекрасно! Приятного времяпровождения, мадемуазель, — кивает Мидас, и опускает крылья, позволяя, наконец, богомолам перелететь через неё к их большой любви.

Бабочки Элис и Анна почтительно расступаются перед ней, трепеща своими крылышками.

— Чего ляхи опустили? — фыркает Мидас, нисколько не впечатлённая этими трепетными существами-нимфоманками, готовыми воплотить самые горячие фантазии своих клиентов. — Работаем, барышни!

На их лицах появляется одинаково недовольное выражение лица, но они возвращаются к себе в комнаты, а Мидас шагает в свои покои к забытому клиенту. Того уже и след простыл, и можно спокойно докурить трубку, убрав неплохой барыш в сейф, и подумать — где взять пару новых идиотов, которые согласятся отдать всё своей королеве, да и вообще нужны ли ей эти проблемные богомолы.

С этими размышлениями, Мидас обсчитывает прибыль, наполняет комнату табачным дымом и стрекочет крылышками.

Вечер только начался.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
